1. Technical Field
This invention relates to railway box car door seals of the type normally employed to provide a seal between a box car door and a box car door frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior devices of this type usually comprise "O"-type rubber gaskets affixed to the box car door for engagement with a sealing surface of a box car door frame such as for example seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,481 to Bailey.
The sealing gasket of U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,481 forms an O-ringtype seal having a circular gasket and a metal channel completing the circular configuration by which the seal is mounted to an outwardly extending flange on a door of a box car. The door frame or door jamb of the construction requires a bead positioned in a groove therein for registry with the O-ring sealing gasket and little or no tolerance between the sealing members is possible which results in a misalignment or sprung door failing to provide an effective seal with respect to the door frame or door jamb.
The present invention eliminates the problems of the prior art devices which require considerably more complicated devices to obtain a less than satisfactory result.